Forged Under Fire
'Forged Under Fire'http://cabletvt.powerrangermail.net/index.php/topic,5806.0.html is the sixth episode of Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. This episode marks the new ability of the T-Rex Super Charge mode to access weapons based on the other Rangers in a fight. It also marks the Gold Ranger's turn to use the Dino Super Drive Saber. Synopsis Tyler looks forward to catching up with his dad after not seeing him for the past ten years. When Tyler’s Energem becomes cracked, he is forced to mend it by placing it in hot lava, and prove to his dad he is not a kid anymore. Meanwhile, Singe begins his next plot that involves using Hunter for bait. Plot The episode starts with Tyler and James suited up as Rangers, except for their helmets, planning their next adventures, including Mount Whitney and skydiving, then leaving in their Dino Cycles. The scene then turns to the ship, where Singe presents his newest weapon, the Zotak rings, which have the ability to neutralize the power of anything they surround, including the Energems. Fury comments they want to steal them, rather than to neutralize them, putting his sword's sharp edge close to Singe's face to punctuate his point. Heckyl criticizes his attitude, claiming he needs some anger management, but is fast to recognize he is correct on his ideals, as fancy plans are useless without results. As usual, Heckyl warns Singe to get him the Energems or he will neutralize him with a taunt-like threat. James then goes to the base alongside Tyler and meets the other Rangers, as well as their base, to know them all better. At first, James is skeptical about Koda, Ivan and Phillip's backgrounds, until Kendall makes it clear what he is hearing is very real, and Shelby explains it has also happened to him, since bonding oneself with an Energem causes agelessness, with Chase even saying they look more like brothers than father and son, much to the confirmation of the fact by Riley and the others. As the Graphite and Aqua Energems' energies are transmuted into the T-Rex Super Charger, James explains how he was able to survive the cave-in, rescue Rusty, and why he was absent for so long. Being stalked by Fury even after escaping the cave, James felt it would not be safe to return to his family. He apologizes to Tyler, who forgives him since he had no choice in the matter. They then detect alien biosigns and decide to head out to battle, with Phillip and James forced to stay behind, as their Energems are still in the machine and the process cannot be interrupted. Hunter serves his role as bait well and lures the Rangers into the open, much to Singe's liking, until Fury interrupts and calls forth the Magna Beam to grow, prompting Singe to place two Zotak rings on him, one on each horn, to prevent him from further interfering. While Ivan leads the other Rangers against Fury aboard the Dino Charge Megazord, Tyler overwhelms Hunter in battle, but the outlaw holds on long enough for Singe to disable his T-Rex Super Charge Mode with a larger-than-normal Zotak ring. Having his power sapped rapidly, Fury is defeated and forced to retreat. Singe then draws the Rangers into an enclosed space and makes all six Energems inert, forcing the Aqua and Graphite Rangers to aid their friends in making their escape. Singe is frustrated, but is amused by the fact it is now only a matter of time before the Rangers fall. Back at their secret base, Kendall analyzes one of the Zotak rings, the one wrapped around Tyler's Red Energem, and tries to use the equipment on her lab to destroy it. She succeeds, but disasterously causes the Energem to crack. Keeper advises Tyler that morphing with a cracked Energem is very risky and that he must find a way to fix it before his powers are compromised forever. Kendall says they need the right combination of heat and pressure, to which James recalls Sampson's cave, and Tyler remembers there is a lava pool there. She states it might just do it and, with that, father and son depart to the cave. There, Tyler is forced to dig deeper into the lava using the Dino Armor X after the crack on his Energem increases after the first dip. James, feeling protective of the son who was 8 years old the last time he saw him, tells Tyler it's far too risky. Despite the Earth rumbling around them, Tyler reminds James this is about much more than their lives, that the entire world is counting on them. As Tyler digs down further, the tunnel collapses in behind him. A panicked James then contacts Kendall, who assures him that Tyler's suit will protect him, and informs him alien biosigns are approaching their location. Kendall and Phillip leave, telling the other Rangers it's too risky to fight without their Energems. They battle an army of Vivix and Spikeballs, as well as Singe himself. However, the other Rangers decide their obligation to being Rangers outweighs the risks, and they leave anyway, encountering and fighting Hunter unmorphed. Kendall, Phillip and James are overpowered by their enemies until Tyler returns. Using the T-Rex Super Charge Mode, he destroys Singe's controlling device, freeing the other Energems from their restraints by destroying the Zotak rings along with it. With their Energems freed, the other Rangers stack up two by two and combine energy from their Dino Morpher Blasts, which Ivan flies through to destroy Hunter. With the Energems freed, Tyler can now use his new ability to summon weapons from other Rangers. He uses respectively the Tri-Stego, Tri-Ankylo, Ankylo-Pachy and Para-Raptor Formations, along with a T-Rex Super Charge Blast Final Strike, to defeat Singe and his minions, forcing him to retreat. Back at the ship, Singe and Fury then have yet another argument and wield their swords to fight one another, inciting Heckyl to take their weapons and lock them both in the same cell while explaining that the heroes love the infighting among them, for it makes their work easier, and the only way they will ever beat the Rangers is by working together. As the worst possible punishment, Heckyl leaves both generals trapped to solve their differences, imprisoning them together to punish them, describing it as some quality time to help them to play nice. At the base, Tyler retells his latest near-death experience to the other Rangers, even having taken one of his famous selfies below the surface. After he is done doing so, James states he has been talking with Keeper and reasons his geology skills should be put to better use, saying he is departing to find the Silver Energem, which is their main priority now. Son and father say farewell to one another and take one last picture together before parting ways once again. Cast * Brennan Mejia - Tyler Navarro * Camille Hyde - Shelby Watkins * Yoshi Sudarso - Koda * Michael Taber - Riley Griffin * James Davies - Chase Randall * Davi Santos - Sir Ivan of Zandar * Jarred Blakiston - Prince Phillip III * Claire Blackwelder - Kendall Morgan * Reuben Turner - James Navarro * Ryan Carter - Heckyl * Richard Simpson - Keeper (voice) * Paul Harrop - Fury (voice) * Campbell Cooley - Mecha Voice * Mark Mitchinson - Singe (voice) * Jay Simon - Hunter (voice) * Arlo McDiarmid - Rusty Dino Chargers * Dino Charge Red Ranger – Dino Cycle, T-Rex Super (x2), Dino Armor X, Stego + Tricera + T-Rex (Tri-Stego Formation), Ankylo + Tricera + T-Rex (Tri-Ankylo Formation), Ankylo + Pachy + T-Rex (Ankylo-Pachy Formation), Para + Raptor + T-Rex (Para-Raptor Formation) * Dino Charge Black Ranger – T-Rex (Battle Mode), Para + Para (Dino Morpher Blast) (x2), Dino Drive * Dino Charge Blue Ranger – Stego (Battle Mode), Dino Drive, Stego + Stego (Dino Morpher Blast) * Dino Charge Green Ranger – Dino Drive, Raptor + Raptor (Dino Morpher Blast) * Dino Charge Pink Ranger –Tricera (Battle Mode), Dino Drive, Tricera + Tricera (Dino Morpher Blast) * Dino Charge Gold Ranger – Ptera (Battle Mode), Dino Drive, Dino Super Drive, T-Rex + Para + Stego + Raptor + Tricera (Megazord Finish), Ptera + Ptera + Ptera (Zandar Thunder) * Dino Charge Graphite Ranger – Pachy + Pachy (Dino Morpher Blast) * Dino Charge Purple Ranger – N/A * Dino Charge Aqua Ranger – Dino Cycle, Ankylo + Ankylo (Dino Morpher Blast) Errors * The background setting seemed to change when the Rangers ran up to confront Hunter. This is because in the original footage, the warehouse's color was gray and in decent condition, but the sentai footage's warehouse's color was white and very dirty/old looking. * While in the cave, Tyler tells James that he is the only one who has used Dino Armor X before. This is false as Chase was the first one to use it in True Black. However, he could have meant that he is the only one out of he and James who can use the Armor. * Tyler activates his Super Charge Mode while the other Rangers use the Dino Charge Megazord Tri-Stego-Ptera Formation. Since the T-Rex Zord transforms into the Super Charge Morpher/Blaster, this means the T-Rex Zord is in two places at once for this entire battle. * Before Tyler uses Anklyo-Pachy Formation for the first time, Tyler uses Tri-Anklyo Formation. However, in a quick scene, he's back to his default T-Rex Super Charge form and then goes back to Tri-Anklyo Formation. (This is due to the scene with him lacking the Tri-Anklyo Formation being original footage.) * The warehouse scenery did not match properly between the Sentai footage and the original Power Rangers footage when the Rangers fought Singe and Hunter. In the Sentai footage, the place had pillars coming from the ground, and the ceiling was so high up that it was dark, and lacked garage doors, but in the original footage, the ceiling was lower, had only one garage door open, and lacked pillars. * In the lab, before Prince Phillip and Kendall left, it showed the Red Energem with the Zotak ring on it, but Tyler is at the cave trying to mend it. *When Ivan summoned the Dino SuperDrive Saber, he didn't put the Dino SuperDrive Charger in it. * When Tyler activates the Dino Armor X Charger in the cave, he is automatically morphed. Dino Armor X is not a transforming Charger, and nowhere previously in the show has activating an auxiliary Charger caused a Ranger to morph. * When the Rangers summon the Zords, all five throw the Chargers, despite the Dino Charge Megazord: Tri-Stego-Ptera Formation only requires four Zords. Notes *A monster that has the head of Crazar can be seen in the background. *This is the first episode to have four credited writers. **The fourth of those writers is Ann Austen, who was a co-producer of the show from Mighty Morphin' through half of Turbo, and returned as co-producer for Ninja Storm and the first episode of Dino Thunder. *Another Kyoruger reference: Singe called Tyler a walking carnival. The T-Rex Super Charge upgrade was based off of Kyoryu Red Carnival. *While Tyler was fighting Singe, he said "Morphinominal!", a phrase from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 1) first coined by Kimberly Ann Hart (Amy Jo Johnson). *Chase's observation that James and Tyler appear closer in age to brothers than father and son (due to James bonding with the Aqua Energem 10 years ago) lampshades the fact that the two actors (Brennan Mejia, 26, and Reuben Turner, 28) are actually nearly the same age. *This marks the first time that the Aqua Ranger appears helmet-less in the first scene in the episode. *This marks the first time that all 9 Dino Charge Rangers morph in one episode. *This is the first time since its debut that the Red Ranger doesn't change into his Dino Super Drive mode. *Aqua Ranger's morphing sequence debuts in this episode. See Also (fight footage) (fight footage) (Megazord fight footage) (Purple Dino Charge Ranger vs Vivix footage) Category:New Ranger Upgrade Episode